


Bad Timing

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [13]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, older prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 15





	Bad Timing

  
  


You loved to surprise Prompto. In the past few years, it had become a religious practice to surprise him with  _ something _ every morning. Whether it be a kiss, or hug, or something more, you never failed.

Well, until today.

You hadn’t been feeling too hot for the past few weeks, and you had an inkling as to why. Your gut feeling was confirmed early last week when you were late. You had been floored when you found out and were excited, but that didn’t mean you weren’t scared out of your mind at the same time.

It wasn’t the fact that you were pregnant with Prompto’s child that had you worried. No, you always knew you wanted to start a family with the blond. It was the fact that your child would be born into a dangerous world, and who knows if they would ever see the sun.

***

“(N/n)?” Prompto’s voice reached your ears and you panicked, hiding the test in your boot. “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah,” you exhaled, giving him a smile. “I’m okay, Prom.”

Prompto’s forehead furrowed just slightly with a frown before it was wiped off by one of the other Hunters that had taken up residence in Hammerhead.

“Oh, yeah, we’ve got another hunt,” Prompto said suddenly, straightening from where he was leaning against the doorframe. “You coming along?”

Against your better judgement, you nodded, taking his hand in yours and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys out there in a minute, ‘kay?” The blond nodded and gave you a kiss in return before leaving the caravan, leaving you alone with a pregnancy test stuffed into your shoe.

***

_ This was a mistake _ , you cursed yourself, already feeling a bit queasy from the amount of movement you had down in an effort to down the daemon. Everytime you would roll or flip out of the way, you had to fight back the urge to throw up.

You thought you had done a pretty good job at disguising your discomfort, but your blond lover knew you hadn’t been feeling well. He had snapped at the other hunters when they had asked him to grab you for this hunt, but had wound up doing it anyway. Despite how much he wanted you to be far from the battlefield when you were ill.

Prompto watched you like a hawk, rarely letting you leave his sight. It was around the time that the daemon had been defeated that he looked over and saw your brows furrowed and your bottom lips between your teeth.

“(Y/n),” he whispered, cupping your face as he turned your eyes up to meet his. “What’s wrong? Please, tell me.”

At first you refused to speak, eyes cast down as you thought up a way to get out of answering the question. After a few moments, Prompto sighed, pulling you against his chest.

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna tell me everything,” he began, stroking your hair. “I promise, I’ll help in any way I can.”

“I just miss Iggy and Gladio,” you wrapped your arms around his back as you hummed, pouting when Prompto let out a quiet laugh.

“You wanna go see ‘em?” he questioned. He placed a kiss to your forehead when you nodded. “‘Kay. Let’s go.”

***

“Iggy,” you muttered, the blind man turning in the direction of your voice. The royal advisor wore a small frown, and that was when you knew: Iggy knew about the baby. Instead of saying anything more, you walked up and hugged the man, thankful that Prompto was off training with Gladio somewhere else at that moment.

“Iggy, I’m scared.” His hands came to rest on your upper back, rubbing in circles.

“Have you told Prompto?”

“... no …”

“You need to tell him, (Y/n). He has a right to know.”

“I know,” you grimaced, hands fisting in his shirts as you buried your head into his chest. “But I’m scared he won’t--”

“(Y/n), I have known Prompto for many years, so trust me when I say he will be happy,” Ignis said, a scolding tone in his voice for a split second. You heaved a sigh before backing away from the man and looking him in the eyes.

“Okay, I’ll tell him, soon…”

***

_ Sorry, Iggy. _ You grimaced. It had been two weeks since you had talked to the man, and you still hadn’t told Prompto. There wasn’t a good time to bring it up, because you two would be out hunting daemons basically all day, every day. Thankfully, though, you had gotten over your morning sickness, so the blond probably just thought you had a bug or something. Now, you were pretty good when it came to fast movements and battle, but you preferred to stay on the backlines with Prompto.

You lifted the rifle in your arms, lining up the shot with the daemon before pulling the trigger. The shot rang out in the endless dark, and you watched from downrange as the daemon collapsed. It was quickly swarmed by the rest of the hunters and finished off, ending your little foray into the landscape outside Hammerhead.

“You good?” Prompto’s hand came to clasp your shoulder, and you nodded, standing and popping your back. You hummed in response and took his hand, rubbing at your eyes. You needed sleep --  _ real _ sleep.

Maybe that’s why you didn’t hear it, the sound of an Iron Giant spawning right behind you. Your sleep-deprived brain couldn’t understand what was happening as your body was suddenly flung to the side. Your back hit a rock, stopping you dead and giving a view that made your blood run cold.

“Prompto!” Your screech had the rest of the hunters racing to where you two were, but the damage had already been done. Prompto had taken the hit that had been meant for you, his side now having a fairly large hole in it. You held your breath, waiting for his chest to rise and fall, and when it didn’t, you swore you heard your heart crack.

You couldn’t focus, couldn’t wrap your mind around the fact that Prompto wasn’t breathing, that he wasn’t fighting. You barely remember running to his side, pulling his head into your lap as you slouched over him. Tears fell to his face, cutting through the grime and blood caked on his skin. You couldn’t remember using a Phoenix Down, either; could only remember the rush of relief when the blond began breathing again.

“You can’t die here,” you sobbed, pressing your forehead to his and squeezing your eyes shut. “You can’t leave me, you can’t leave  _ us _ .  _ Please _ , wake up.”

“Thank the Six you’re okay.” Prompto’s voice was hoarse, and just the sound of it made the tears fall faster when you met his eyes.

“You can’t die, Prom.” Biting your lip, you decided he needed to know. “I’m pregnant, Prom. Please, don’t leave us behind. Please, stay…”

You always did have the worst timing.

***

Not once did you leave Prompto’s side. Not when he was transported to Lestallum, not when he was brought to the one hospital that could help, not even when he lay motionless on a bed.

It had been three days since he had been injured, and your tears had dried up on the second day. So you sat next to the bed, gripping his hand tightly and resting your head on your arm.

“(Y/n),” Ignis broke the silence as he walked into the room, carrying a small container in his hands. “You need to eat something. This isn’t good for the child.”

You lifted your head from the bed, turning blank eyes to the advisor. You mumbled out an ‘okay’ and Ignis walked up to your side and handed you the container. You were slow to begin eating, but once you had begun you realized how hungry you were and the food was gone all too soon. Once you were finished, you put the empty container on the table beside the bed, then went back to watching over Prompto.

“I can’t lose him, Ignis,” you choked out, grabbing Prompto’s hand again. “I’ve lost too much already. If I were to lose him, too--”

A groan fell from Prompto’s lips, cutting you off as you shot to your feet. Forgetting what you had been saying to Ignis, you cupped the blond’s face, tears threatening to fall. Your face hovered over his, waiting.

“Prom? Please, wake up,” you whispered, thumb grazing against his cheekbone. His face scrunched up, and a few seconds later his blue eyes met your (e/c). A smile split your face and you pressed one kiss after another to his face. You heard the door close behind you and Prompto sat up, his hands resting at your waist. His eyes were downcast, staring at your stomach.

“(Y/n), were you serious? Are you really--”

“I’m sorry,” you cut him off. “I should have told you earlier. Fuck, even Iggy told me that. But I … I was scared of what you’d think.” Silence followed your admission and you felt your hope wither.

“It’s alright,” Prompto muttered as he pulled you into a hug and placed a kiss to the crown of your head. “Fuck, you’re pregnant. We’re gonna be parents; we’re gonna have a family of our own.” He pulled away from you and you were blinded by the smile on his face. “You’ve no idea how happy that makes me. I’d die a happy man.”

***

“Legatum!” Your voice echoed throughout Hammerhead, chasing after your son as his father watched. “You get back here, you little brat!”

“(Y/n)?” a voice you hadn’t heard in a decade caused you to freeze, your head turning towards Talcott’s truck to see a familiar face.

“Noct?” Prompto was the first to voice his surprise, rushing to his best friend with wide eyes. “Is that really you?”

But Noct was preoccupied with the child that was a miniature version of Prompto. The boy -- Legatum, he had heard you call him -- was the spitting image of his friend, down to the barely visible freckles on the boy’s face. Legatum had inherited Prompto’s blond hair and blue eyes, and Noct knew that this was Prompto’s son.

“‘Noct’?” Legatum asked, a puzzled expression on his face as he looked the man up and down. “You’re Uncle Noct? I thought you would be …  _ smaller _ \-- ow!”

You hand whacked Legatum over the head, your eyes never leaving Noct.

“It really is you, Noct,” you smiled. “Welcome home, My King.”


End file.
